


Five Times Bucky Comes in Through the Window and Doesn't Get Kissed. And One Time that He Does.

by tisfan



Series: MCU Drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Jump Scares, M/M, coming in the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky has an affinity for coming in the window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words or less prompt 
> 
> anonymous asked:   
> “Would you STOP coming in through the WINDOWS, it scares the hell out of me every TIME!” winteriron au where bucky comes in through the window every time and scares the hell outta tony. tony is 25 and bucky 29.
> 
> I skipped time #4 because I was running out of words ;-)

The first time it happens, it’s an accident.

The safehouse is a misnomer, and Bucky’s on the run ahead of two teams of Hydra agents. If they hadn’t been in the middle of St. fucking Louis, Bucky might have turned on them and let the Winter Soldier take them out, but two dozen bodies in the middle of an American city is just looking to draw attention. He needs to get Tony and get the fuck out of Dodge. Or St. Louis, whatever.

The front door is out; it faces the street and Bucky is coming in from the roof route anyway, so he just clambers down, pries open the bathroom window and slides inside.

Where he is promptly confronted by a naked Tony who has a handgun pointed at him. A naked,  _ wet  _ Tony. 

Bucky does not take the time to roll Tony over on the floor and lick every inch of that golden skin, but it’s a near thing. He settles for a lingering look and lets the corner of his mouth twitch up. “We gotta go,” he says. He doesn’t kiss Tony, either, although he wants to. He’s still not sure Tony wants that. Tony flirts with everyone, and Bucky would be a fool to think it means anything.

The second time it happens, it’s because Tony isn’t trained as a spy. He’s a civilian and just because he looks like a miniature tank most of the time doesn’t mean he is one. Bucky’s checking security on the next safe house, finding which windows are vulnerable to infiltration and he manages to catch Tony unawares. That particular incident cost them the entire tin of coffee, which spills into the sink.

Tony is not pleased. He accuses Bucky of trying to give him a heart attack.

The third time, Bucky’s moved them out of America. Brazil is a much less picky country and when Bucky leaves bodies in the jungle, no one minds all that much. Except that Bucky is drenched in blood and that might be noticed if he just walks in the front door. The terror this time is that Bucky is injured, and Tony scolds him non-stop while getting him into the shower, and then makes him lay down so Tony can stitch up the wounds. “Would you stop coming in through the windows, it scares the hell out of me every time!” Tony demands as he works, face pale and eyes worried. The stitches aren’t very straight, but Bucky’s skin doesn’t scar anymore. 

“You know,” Tony finally says, after the fifth time, his hand pressed over his chest as he gasps for air. “If you’re going to insist on coming in through the window like you’re the Scarlet freaking Pimpernel or something, you could  _ at least _ kiss me.”

The sixth time, Bucky comes in through the window for no reason at all, to claim his kiss.


End file.
